Looking For You
by CrimsonNytmare
Summary: 'Whose was always able to see through Kuroko with scrutinizing eyes? When he arrives late, who can see the reason why? Who was always there? Who will carry him? Who' Failed attempt at KiyoKuro. If you read further, AkaKuro hints.


**I really don't know how the title connects to this story. As for the rating and genre, I think nothing fits this, really. *heavy sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket or the characters. But hey, I haven't seen Free! But I think Kiyoshi is like Mikoto. More like, they are like brothers.**

**Warning: OOCs, failed attempt of shipping Kiyoshi and Kuroko, unusual pair**

* * *

><p>The screeching of the shoes, dribbling of the ball, occasional small talks and the whooshing of the net as a ball made through could be heard from inside the gym. The occupants were doing their own warmup as preparation for their afternoon practice for that day knowing that a major and a very important match at that, is coming in their way.<p>

Their coach, a very young girl only on the same age as most of the members, was checking her training menu neatly written on a paper making sure not to miss anything. With her training menu more organized and specific despite adding more, almost tripling their usual, she genuinely aimed to improve her boys by focusing on their flaws on their previous games.

Before that however, she needed to see more of the basketball players' current body stats to make any adjustments and finalize her training menu for the upcoming days. Hence, the players will have to play against each other as their own practice game.

Riko shifted the papers and started her usual routine before everything else. She scanned the names one by one and from time to time lifted her eyes to find the member and finally check their attendance. "Furihata-kun. Fukuda-kun. Kawahara-kun. Tsuchida. Koganei. Mitobe. Izuki. Hyuuga. Kiyoshi."

She mumbles their names often taking notes on their current body stats to later tell them and possibly scold them for slightly ruining her ideal body stat for them.

"Kagami-kun. And lastly, Kuroko-kun." She finishes with the two players they needed the most. Riko raised her eyes from the paper and examine the gym to find their almost invisible member. She failed to notice where the boy could be and it was not a surprise to her. It had been common for her to miss him at first glance so she landed her eyes near the redheaded first year member. It was already a given that the Seirin's, their _shadow_ is almost always near their _light_.

At the second attempt of finding their phantom member, Riko failed miserably for the second time. Sighing, she called out for the boy expecting him to hear his usual monotone voice finally informing them of his presence and then the mini heart attacks. The coach expected his customary answer of _'I was here all the time._' to uselessly calm down their surprised hearts.

Riko was met with nothing. So did the others.

They paused their activities scanning the gym with confusion at the unusual lack of Kuroko Tetsuya at the second time his name has been called by their coach and the fact that club activities was about to start.

This worried Riko as the young boy was always the one so intent and passionate on basketball practices and exerts more effort than most of the members.

Tetsuya Kuroko may have seemed to vanish almost all of the times but never was he absent, never when it comes to basketball. The atmosphere without Kuroko on basketball practice just made him to not exist at all, not in the club, in school, or even in the whole world.

But Riko knows better. She knows that Kuroko would definitely text them a short message informing them of his absence. Thus she could not help but display her concern as she did not receive any. She slightly furrowed her brows and called out to Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, you aren't with Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah! He really isn't here!" Kagami stopped stretching and intensely looked around him.

Everyone could no longer give incredulous looks to the redhead as they already know his slow and undeveloped mind that is only good when it comes to basketball. If not for the situation – which might not be that serious to other people but they are dealing with a first time late Kuroko, who loves basketball more than anything else – they would have already nudged, smacked and punched some upgrades to Kagami's brain. They instead chose to groan and yell to their ace.

"He hasn't been here since the beginning. I also did not notice him during breaks while I was walking around." Kiyoshi's usual relax and slightly smiling face was replaced with worry and unease.

Almost everyone was about to comment about how Kiyoshi would know Kuroko's presence, or maybe this time, absence, while not calling his name or hearing the stoic voice.

"But he was in class. He even greeted me this morning. Now that I think about it, after that, his presence was even weaker than before. I was only able to notice him after that greeting!" Kagami spoke his mind as he rethinks the day and realizing Kuroko's ultimately weak presence.

"Damn that Kuroko! It's already difficult to notice him with his usual weak presence!" the redhaired teen grunted in annoyance as he remembered the teacher scolding him for sleeping and though Kagami did not look behind him, he knows that in those situations, the teal-head was also definitely sleeping unnoticed by the teacher.

Everyone was deep in thought pondering on what might be wrong or Kuroko's reasons for this.

Suddenly, the large door of the gym was slid open by none other than the subject of their worry. Everyone was shocked not because Kuroko arrived while they were just talking about him a while ago or that he is really late, rather, it's because it's also the first time all of them caught Kuroko being actually coming late to the gym.

And it's not just that, though they may have already seen it before, they still can't get used to Kuroko's bed hair albeit not as chaotic as before but still messy.

Though Kuroko may have a blank expression, it did not escape to a pair of eyes looking worriedly at him, that he too was shocked. He had planned to sneak in like usual however when he opened the gym doors all eyes were on his. He was caught off guard feeling a little bit guilty at that and worse, he is feeling discomfort having all eyes on him, scrutinizing everything of him.

Sighing in relief, their coach asked, "Kuroko-kun, why are you late?", not voicing out how rare it is for him but implying it in her question and expression.

"I'm sorry coach. I fell asleep and did not notice the time." Kuroko bowed politely and proceeded to a certain redhead classmate of his.

"Kagami-kun did not wake me up." Kuroko feigned a pout and disappointment despite his eyes showing nothing of the sort.

"Anyways, comb that bedhead of yours. Jeez, how could you even have that terrible bedhead if you just slept on the table." The glasses wearing captain was more bothered by the bedhead than anything else. Seriously, that bedhead is… extraordinary.

"Ok guys. Let's resume to our previous activity." Riko clapped her hands to gain the attention of others. She sighed inwardly in relief. She might have just been overacting about Kuroko's tardiness. He might be persevering most of the times but he too can still manage to be late at practice at times.

She dismissed further thoughts about Kuroko including the part of catching Kuroko despite his weak presence. She thought it was just luck for everyone.

* * *

><p>Kuroko ran having his eyes fixated on the ball whilst glancing over his teammates, thinking of who he will pass the ball onto. With Izuki's Eagle Eye, he spotted Kuroko and passed the ball towards him. The phantom player lightly touched the ball and it slipped from his hands, bouncing away from him and from the court.<p>

Riko blew her whistle loudly. Everyone stopped their actions as they closely observed the teal-head boy.

"Oi Kuroko! What's wrong with you today!? You've done it the 3rd time!" Kagami stomped towards Kuroko vein popping in his head in annoyance at every interruption of the game.

"I'm sorry." It was only all he could manage to say as he was catching his breath even though they are still in their 2nd quarter. He bent his head down and wiped the sweat running down his face with his shirt.

Kagami was about to grab Kuroko's shirt but before he could do so, Kiyoshi walked in front of Kuroko.

He grasped Kuroko's face in between his hands, tilted it upwards. Baby blue round eyes met dark brown eyes in a stare. The Seirin's center inched forward, bringing his forehead down to meet Kuroko's own. Kiyoshi could feel the phantom player's temperature hotter than usual. His calculating eyes traveled down to Kuroko's tired eyes, ragged breath, cold sweat, paler skin and slightly trembling body, never missing **anything**.

"As I've thought, from the moment you arrived you have fever. No, maybe even before this, that's why you fell asleep." The tall man finally separated from Kuroko but his hands never leaving the teen finding itself gripping his shoulders in a support. He took a second look at Kuroko at the chance.

Was it only Kuroko or did he just see the always happy and cheerful Kiyoshi slightly grit his teeth in anger and worry?

Kuroko felt lightheaded. His mind was in chaos as pain attacks it violently. He thought back as to what happened and for Kuroko, it was _ultimately_ late for him to register what happened. Blood rushed to his cheeks and painted it.

Everyone examined Kuroko and their center was indeed telling the truth. Now that they look closer, their phantom player was really panting hard, his skin has become ghostly pale that he looks about to die, his unfocused eyes that were about to close, his shaking body that could collapse or break on the floor if not for Kiyoshi's grip, and most of all the flushed cheeks that was almost nonexistent a while ago but was now become very obvious. How could they have missed all these?

All eyes, except for Kiyoshi and Kuroko – who was already unconsciously staring at Kiyoshi – snapped their heads at Kiyoshi, almost breaking their necks at the sudden movement, and gawked with their stupefied expressions. Some of them were frozen in place while others stuttered at Kiyoshi's _'ability'_ at noticing their invisible phantom player, Kuroko.

"Wha- ah- K-Kiyoshi-senpai noticed it from the start!?" Kagami may have been Kuroko's _light_ and partner but he was never that good at noticing Kuroko.

"K-K-K-K-Kiyoshi, amazing!" Koganei could only sputter in awe as Mitobe just nodded in agreement, with his mouth wide open, while standing beside the cat-faced teen.

"K-K-Kiyoshi even beat Izuki's Eagle Eye!" Hyuuga announced. Izuki could only look at Hyuuga in a stunned realization. The entire ruckus even made Izuki keep quiet as he can't think of any puns for this situation.

"S-so that's why you know whenever Kuroko is there or not and why you always does not fall to his 'disappearing act' making us clutch our heart in place because of heart attacks!" Riko voiced her observations from some of their previous events and incidents with Kuroko's ghostly entrance.

"Ah well, Kuroko is not really that difficult to spot or notice though he may have weaker presence than any of us." Kiyoshi's cheerful façade came back and he gave off an empty smile, lightly shrugging off his understanding of Kuroko.

"Riko, I think you already gathered enough observations of Kuroko for tomorrow's training menu. I will bring him to the infirmary. Excuse him for now." Kiyoshi added effectively bringing everyone back to the current situation.

Before anyone could reply, Kiyoshi carried Kuroko in his hands, bridal style, seeing as the sick teen is too weak to walk another step from their game. The teal-head's cheeks turned even redder at how Kiyoshi held him. He wanted to protest as it seems not right for a guy to be carried in that manner although it's comfortable. With his burning body with his fever, he can't really resist nor argue even a little bit.

He just settled with a pout while worthlessly glaring which only earned him a light chuckle coming from the tall man.

Riko mentally slapped herself. She failed to notice Kuroko's worn out body or lower stats and she even made the boy play while having a fever. Great, she hit bottom before even being a productive and efficient coach for their team.

* * *

><p>"Please put me down, I can now walk on my own. Thank you very much for your help Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko tried to be put by Kiyoshi for the second time.<p>

"No can do. You are still trembling and I know you can barely stand much less walk." Kiyoshi did not incline to Kuroko's request.

"…"

"Kuroko, since when did you have this fever?" Kiyoshi asked looking down at the teal-head in his arms while maneuvering his way to the infirmary.

"I am not aware when." Kuroko answered back not caring of putting his stoic expression as he wants to show Kiyoshi of his displeasure of his position.

The brown-haired man only hummed in acknowledgement of the answer.

"Kuroko, if you've had this way before, you should've informed Riko or Hyuuga or even me." More than informing Riko or Hyuuga, he actually wants Kuroko to tell him first. His scrunched brows showed how worried and protective he has become of their phantom player.

"I-I'm sorry." Upon seeing that worried and distressed face, Kuroko could only apologize as he feels and knows that he is the reason for Kiyoshi's unusual display of opposite expressions than his normal cheery and happy one. The phantom player even stuttered and he did not know whether it's because Kiyoshi was looking him with a new expression or because he's sick. Kuroko's rational mind chose the latter.

"You too, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko shifted his gaze to avoid staring at the brown-eyed man. Kiyoshi looks at him questioningly as he did not quite get what the teal-head wanted to state.

They arrived at the infirmary and Kiyoshi let go one of his hand to open the door. It was not a difficult feat for him as Kuroko weighs like nothing to the center player and he was able to keep hold of the teal-head in just one arm.

Scanning the room, he knows there would be no school doctor to assist them as school time is already over so as their working hours. He gently laid Kuroko to the nearest bed.

He decided to gather the things he needed to at least help the teen but before he could change his attention to grabbing some water and medicine, Kuroko lightly tugged on his sleeve.

"You should not push your knees too much and let coach substitute you. You always disobey and make everyone worry. You're no different than me." Despite panting in between phrases, Kuroko was able to coherently finish his message.

Kuroko's hold lightens as he just processed what he has said. He just accused Kiyoshi of the same crime as his. All this because he had fever right now and his mind is in shambles and he hated himself for it. He just hopes his senior will not take the last sentence seriously and would rather pay heed to his advice.

The tall man scurried inside the cabinet to find the right medicine. Upon finding one, he immediately grabbed it and a glass of water and walked back to the bed where his sick teammate laid.

He gently pulled Kuroko to a sitting position, lightly supporting him, and handed the teal-head his medicine and the glass of water. Kuroko drank the medicine slowly as to not choke himself. He only managed to drink half of it but after Kiyoshi's persuasion, he drank the rest of it down.

Kiyoshi laid the shorter teen slowly, adjusting the pillow to comfort him, before going to grab a dampened towel and put it on Kuroko's head.

"Kiyoshi-senpai… since when… did you notice?" Kuroko lazily opened his eyes silently observing Kiyoshi's reactions.

"Since the time you arrived in the gym." Kiyoshi answered back without a lie tracing his words. Kuroko was a bit surprised as shown in his slightly wide eyes.

"I really don't get how the others can't notice you _that _much." Kiyoshi glanced up looking at Kuroko. He studied the sickly pale teen thoroughly, not missing anything, not taking his eyes off him, not dreaming of talking face to face with the phantom player. He made sure that he was not an illusion, a clone, a fake, a ghost, or maybe just a simple dream.

Kiyoshi _knows _he's there. Breathing albeit ragged, existing in the same world as him. He plunged his own brown eyes into Kuroko's blue ones. There, reflected on that round blue eyes were his reflection and it somehow drowns him. It wasn't unpleasant; rather, it's something he would willingly do.

And he could see that the boy is really sick and is getting tired just from their short conversation. His eyes were fluttering slowly before shutting down on Kiyoshi.

"From the first time we met too…" Though Kuroko silently muttered before succumbing to deep slumber, Kiyoshi heard it well inside the room where there were only two of them.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi understood it. He just couldn't forget. He was just temporarily discharged from the hospital and it meant he was finally able to participate on official games with everyone. Being the cheerful and always over excited basketball lover that he was, he can't wait any further to finally hold a ball and practice on the gym. He went ahead and tried to sneak inside the gym and practice some light shots just to quell his parched body from basketball.<p>

While walking to the gym, he could hear ball hitting the net and then bouncing off. It kept repeating, the person obviously not making a successful shot even once. The noise got louder as he came closer.

Silently opening the gym door, he was met by a short teen, his unusual teal hair still visible on the court.

It was easy to say that the guy was a basketball player just like him. But what gave Kiyoshi second thoughts was that the boy was not just short but is very pale and his body is not built for sports. If Kiyoshi was an easily scared type he would've believed he was seeing a ghost that time but he knows better.

Surely, if Riko could see this guy, he guessed that she would flinch at the unhealthy looking figure. This would definitely make Riko immediately refuse the guy on the spot and would only let him join if he comes back with a bit more muscles in his body.

Though his brain had whispered that to him, his instincts tell him otherwise. He could see that the guy likes basketball. The balls scattered all around him as he tries to make a shot, his sweaty body from practicing for a while, staying up late shooting some ball in the net inside a basketball gym, what else could Kiyoshi pinpoint to conclude the guy definitely likes basketball?

At that time, he just unconsciously got drawn. He silently and slowly walked to him, observing him and waiting for the other occupant to finally notice him. When the other did, Kiyoshi did not let the chance pass and introduced himself.

* * *

><p>That was how he met Kuroko Tetsuya. And from then on, he had never failed to just not notice Kuroko or to even have his eyes land on Kuroko quietly looking out for him.<p>

Kiyoshi sighed heavily. He sat up and decided to tell Riko and the others that he would personally walk – or even carry – Kuroko home. The tall man does not have a number to the younger one's parents nor does he want to scroll over Kuroko's phone. It would just be rude to do so while the owner is sleeping even if it's an emergency.

He does know that he could just ask Riko for Kuroko's residence though. He decided that along the way, he could observe the mysterious teen more. It might sound creepy to others but he is simply just intrigued and interested on the teen and he had no more purpose other than that.

He went to the door to open it, ask Riko for the excuse and then grab their things.

"Just… like… Akashi-kun…" Kuroko's face getting more relaxed as he mumbled in his sleep.

Before he could open the door, he slightly froze on the spot.

Akashi Seijuuro. The Generation of Miracles captain. The one that brought forth Kuroko's specialty.

Of course it's normal for a sick teen to mumble randomly. Right now, Kuroko might have been dreaming of his Teikou days back in middle school. And it was because he was reminded of Akashi by Kiyoshi.

It sounded like Kiyoshi said that to convince himself though it really was probable at that moment. It was the last part that he detested though he does not logically know why. He pushed the feeling and thought aside and went outside the infirmary.

While walking through the corridor, he just can't lightly shove off a slightly piercing feeling in his chest. It faintly constricts his breathing and his hand found itself clutching at his chest. It's like a needle had found its way inside his body, poking at his chest and then travelled up to his brain bringing in questions that seemed like a poison to his mind.

It was not because he hated Akashi, that he was sure of, despite what the redhead captain did to make Kuroko momentarily hate basketball. It certainly was not because Kuroko was mumbling in his sleep about a past that will only make him sad, lonely and disappointed. Kiyoshi may be a worrywart and often shared his teammates' problems but he was not that much affected. It would sound like he was a heroine in some novels. That would be too overacting.

Then what was it? Kuroko compared him to Akashi? Hardly. Kiyoshi knows Kuroko's not that type of man.

The tall man came to a realization. Known by his teammates and friends as a cheery and optimistic person but he was definitely not stupid, dumb and dense. He knows himself and feelings all too well.

It was because Kuroko _mentioned, remembered, thought, and dreamed_ of Akashi Seijuuro, a past teammate that just found Kuroko before anyone else; instead of him, Kiyoshi Teppei, a present senior, teammate, comrade, friend and someone who has always understood Kuroko from their first meeting.

There was a right term for it but Kiyoshi preferred not to think about it. He needed more evidence and observation on himself and Kuroko before diving directly to a conclusion.

He was put into abrupt stop both in his tracks and in his mind as he found the rest of the Seirin members walking to him, already properly dressed, their bags slung over their shoulders and with Hyuuga and Kagami holding onto Kiyoshi and Kuroko's bags.

The center just stood in his place, blinking in confusion of everyone's presence.

"We finished early. Can't have our kouhai walk on his own in that state. As the senpais and teammates, we will make sure he gets home safe, at least." Hyuuga smiled at Kiyoshi, taking pride as a responsible captain and senior to their phantom player.

"Come on. Now, hurry up and change too, Kiyoshi." Riko ushered him to change from his sweaty shirt and assured him that they will take care of changing and helping Kuroko.

Normally, Kiyoshi would be all too happy that everyone gets out of their way to help their phantom player but another part of his brain actually got dejected somehow and sigh in dismay. He wanted to have some time alone with Kuroko. Just the two of them. Even if it's just the walk to his house.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kuroko recovered from his fever still, Riko was mindful of Kuroko's condition and made him rest more only letting him do the usual training instead of the special one she prepared for the team.<p>

Kiyoshi immediately checked on Kuroko the first things he arrived. He asked how the teal-head teen felt and always reminded him to properly take the medicines until they were sure that the fever was ultimately gone. The tall man could almost always be seen staring worriedly at Kuroko. He would always be near, often patting the boy in the head and telling him a good job, or handing him water.

Kiyoshi has become somewhat so protective and closer than usual to their phantom.

The next few days passed by and it has almost become normal now. Kiyoshi would tag along with Kuroko most of the times, the two becoming closer every single day. Kuroko had no qualms and seems to be fine at it.

The other members still can't figure out how Kiyoshi always knew when Kuroko is there or not or the fact that he always knew how Kuroko feels or wants to say as if reading his mind. Reading his mind aside, even just reading Kuroko's expression was already difficult than any math problems in their class.

Kiyoshi, well… right now, he is excited to play against their next opponents and meet a certain someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I think these two needs more love. And then their first meeting happened. Kiyoshi noticed Kuroko! Though this actually might not contain the actual plot I wanted to express to properly portray the spark between the two. What's worse is this is not according to my initial plan for the plot. And then! My vocabulary just escaped on me! And I hated it whenever I'm writing and always stop in middle for a loss of words and then kept repeating a word! And yeah, I'm actually pretty late on manga updates and it was already long ago that I watched Kuroko No Basket so there's the out of characters. Kiyoshi's character turned out more different. I did warn you tho.**

**As for the genre! It's like a romance for Kiyoshi's side but a friendship for Kuroko's side.**

**In the middle of it, I seem to have encountered a blank state in my mind and in the climax, well, Kiyoshi became someone I don't know. And the last part was rushed. Someone whack my head to the right direction!**

**As you can read and compare to my other fanfictions, this is actually really my first time adapting this kind of writing style. So, please do tell me what's wrong. I did not reread this so tell me any errors, and I know mostly are grammatical errors, spellings and more. I did not reread this. Too lazy and too tired to do so.**

**Leave a review and tell me how I did. I was planning on a second chapter but it depends on my mood from your reviews. :3**


End file.
